


and it would bury us.

by brooklyn_winter



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Он просто стоит и смотрит, как гребаный Джастин разваливается на куски, как он даже не пытается сделать вид, что ему не страшно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Houses – Peasants

Алексу страшно. Ему страшно с того самого дня, как в его руки попала помятая коробка из-под обуви с набором кассет в ней. Будь они все прокляты за то, что сделали с Ханной Бейкер.  
  
Будь проклята Ханна Бейкер за все, что сделала с ними. Она так и не поняла.  
  
Он прижимается лбом к дверному косяку и зажмуривается так сильно, что в темноте появляются цветные пятна. Он не хочет смотреть на гребаного Джастина, с которого все началось и который спит теперь на его диване. На Джастина, который так отчаянно хочет спастись, что может пожертвовать кем угодно. Или почти кем угодно, потому что Алекс не допустит, чтобы Джессика снова пострадала. С нее достаточно этого дерьма, с них всех достаточно.  
  
Сейчас он даже согласен с Фоли в том, что Ханна была эгоистичной сукой. Если бы она только сама понимала, чего хочет, если бы она оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы жить и бороться, ничего этого не было бы. Они все слушали те кассеты, она могла бы засадить Брайса за решетку, но Ханны Бейкер больше нет, она освободила себя от принятия решений.  
  
Алекса тошнит от того, что они должны сделать.  
  
*  
  
Джастин не приходит на собрание. Как и Джессика, как и трусиха Шери. Клэя никто не приглашал, хотя он единственный, кто не боится правды. Не сложно рассуждать о том, что будет правильным, чего хотела бы Ханна, и что может их спасти. Поставить на кон чью-то жизнь, дать всем козла отпущения – вот, что кажется Алексу самым паршивым. Даже если это чертов Брайс Уокер.  
  
Он говорит, что готов нести ответственность. В конце концов, у него отец коп, он привык слушать байки о том, как плохие парни всегда получают по заслугам. Им этого не избежать, потому что если всех сдаст не Дженсен, так Кортни или Маркус. Алекс не доверяет людям, для которых собственная репутация важнее чужой жизни.  
  
*  
  
Если ты не знаешь, где найти нужного человека, то стоит посмотреть на школьной парковке. Это воистину мистическое место, все ожидаемые и не очень встречи происходят именно там. Алекс оказывается прав, и Фоли ошивается между забором-сеткой и чьим-то потрепанным жизнью фордом. Он выглядит разбитым, куда хуже, чем когда они вернулись ночью от Уокера.  
  
Алекс останавливается в нескольких метрах и ждет, пока тот отлипнет от забора и подойдет ближе.  
  
– Мы решили признаться, – говорит он и сует руки в карманы, быстро осматривается по сторонам. – Ты забрал повестку?  
  
– Да, – Джастин сглатывает, поправляет лямку сумки на плече. Он сжимает зубы и упорно отводит взгляд.  
  
Стэнделл знает, что они никогда не были друзьями и никогда не будут. Они оба поступали, как последние мудаки, но сейчас… Ладно, сейчас у них больше никого нет. Ханна и ее смерть связали их прочнее, чем что бы там ни было.  
  
– Ты трус и слабак, который не смог дать Брайсу отпор. – Джастин получает свою порцию обвинений, и Алекс ждет, что тот взорвется, набросится на него с кулаками, но этого не происходит. – Мы не можем ничего исправить, но мы можем дать Ханне то, чего она хотела.  
  
– Справедливости? – Фоли кривит губы в ироничной улыбке и пожимает плечами. – Не только она это заслужила.  
  
Они говорят о Джессике, и руки у Джастина сами сжимаются в кулаки. Алекс впервые думает, что он, возможно, и правда ее любит. Он поворачивается к своей машине и оглядывается.  
  
– Ты идешь?  
  
– Мне не нужны твои подачки, – выдавливает Джастин и ему снова хочется врезать.  
  
– И куда ты подашься? К своему лучшему другу Уокеру? – Алекс видит, как он передергивает плечами и мотает головой. – Мы по уши в дерьме, Джастин. Никто нам не поможет, кроме нас самих.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, оба с вызовом и злостью, пока Фоли не сдается и не идет к машине.  
  
*  
  
– Джессика больше не хочет меня видеть, – говорит Джастин, когда дверь в комнату Алекса закрывается. Он роняет сумку на пол и сам опускается рядом.  
  
– Еще бы.  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Нет, чувак, ты виноват. Ты облажался, – это не тот человек, чьи чувства Алекс боится задеть. – Ты знал, что Ханна не врет, и ты ничего не сделал. Ты ничего ей _не сказал_.  
  
– Я хотел защитить ее…  
  
– Ты хотел защитить _себя_ , – он сжимает пальцы на двери шкафчика, чтобы ничто – и никого, – не ударить. Отец услышит шум, а Алекс не хочет ничего ему объяснять. Идея пустить этого придурка переночевать больше не кажется такой удачной.  
  
– Я убью его, – шепчет Джастин. – Я убью его, если это…  
  
– Это ничего не исправит. Мы отправим его в тюрьму, слышишь? Мы отдадим копам кассеты, потому что Клэй никогда не отдаст их Брайсу. Он ебаный насильник. Дженсен не дурак, и он был прав все это время.  
  
Они виноваты. Господи, им никогда из этого не выбраться и никогда от этого не отмыться.  
  
– Нам стоило признаться сразу, а не пытаться избавиться от Клэя.  
  
– Он играл не по правилам.  
  
– Эти правила придумала Ханна, а потом вскрыла себе вены, – Алекс оборачивается слишком резко и его ведет. – Ты боишься мстительного призрака, Джастин?  
  
Он храбрится, задавая этот вопрос. Стэнделл боится призраков, он слишком хорошо знает, на что они способны. Джастин смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами и не говорит ничего. Вот уж кто всегда пытался казаться крутым, по сути, ничего из себя не представляя.  
  
Алекс видит, как он ломается. Он просто стоит и смотрит, как гребаный Джастин разваливается на куски, как он даже не пытается сделать вид, что ему не страшно.  
  
Он чувствует себя ничуть не лучше, когда опускается рядом с ним на колени и неловко притягивает за плечи к себе.  
  
Они держатся друг за друга так, как, наверное, держатся только те, чей мир рушится; как те, кого с головой захлестывает отчаянье; как те, кто знает – они упадут в тот самый момент, когда разожмут руки.  
  
Алекс не понимает, когда это происходит, но губы Джастина, влажные и горячие, прижимаются к его шее. Он не понимает, почему не пытается его оттолкнуть.  
  
*  
  
Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза – это два раздражающе желтых конверта на столе. Алекс моргает пару раз, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло, и когда до него доходит, он переворачивается на бок и смотрит на пустую половину кровати. Конечно, ближе к утру Джастин свалил из его комнаты в гостиную. К его собственному удивлению, ему ни капли не стыдно за то, что произошло. Но им стоит об этом поговорить.  
  
Он садится, подбирает с пола штаны и замирает. Потому что сумка Джастина открыта и потому что он видит, что находится внутри.  
  
У Алекса не дрожат руки, он знает, как обращаться с оружием. И это внезапно кажется самым простым и самым надежным решением. Он щелкает предохранителем, сглатывает застрявший в горле ком и подносит дуло пистолета ко рту.  
  
– Твой отец сказал, что если ты не спуст… – Джастин буквально влетает в его комнату, не утруждая себя стуком, и застывает, но его мозгов хватает на то, чтобы захлопнуть за собой дверь. – Ты не посмеешь, – его голос мгновенно садится до хриплого шепота. – Ты, блять, _не посмеешь_.  
  
Алекс закрывает глаза и слышит, как Джастин делает к нему несколько медленных шагов. Он не спешит, он успеет выстрелить до того, как…  
  
Он нажимает на спусковой крючок и ждет.  
  
– Какого хуя, Алекс? – он ожидает боль, крики, что угодно, но не прилетевший ему в лицо кулак.  
  
Он открывает один глаз и убирает пистолет от лица. Джастин перед ним действительно разозлен, он буквально вырывает свое оружие из его рук и наклоняется, чтобы вернуть на место. В этот раз он не забывает застегнуть молнию.  
  
– Он не был заряжен, – тупо говорит Алекс и дотрагивается пальцами до заново наливающегося на скуле синяка. А ведь с его последней драки прошло не так много времени, он что теперь, вообще никогда не будет ходит с целым лицом?  
  
– Конечно, он не был заряжен, придурок. Если ты решил вышибить себе мозги, то не втягивай меня в это, – Джастина почти трясет, и он скрещивает руки на груди, чтобы это было не так заметно.  
  
Алекс смотрит на него, и это почти тот же Джастин, каким он всегда был. Он кажется… целым. Он чертовски зол, но не потому что боится за свою шкуру.  
  
– Прости, – выдавливает он из себя, потому что ему действительно больше нечего сказать. Всего лишь секундный порыв, способный обернуть обычное утро в катастрофу. Ханна обдумывала решение покончить с собой неделями, но Алекс даже не подозревал, что можно решиться на это так просто. Ему резко перестает хватать воздуха. – Я не…  
  
– Ты никогда больше так не сделаешь, – заканчивает за него Фоли, и он судорожно кивает. – Ты не поступишь так со мной, не после…  
  
Он тоже замолкает, но не отводит взгляд. Пожалуй, даже Джастин иногда способен стоять на своем. Иногда, когда это для него важнее всего.  
  
– Я не поступлю так с тобой, – повторяет Алекс. – Не после.  
  
Они нужны друг другу. Они не смогут справиться в одиночку, никто не сможет.  
  
Джастин протягивает ему руку и кивает на дверь.  
  
– Нам пора.  
  
Алекс хватается за его ладонь и держится немного дольше, чем нужно, чтобы просто подняться. Он дает ему понять: они справятся.


End file.
